


A Kiss In The Dark

by PrincessDestiny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Comedy, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Step-siblings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDestiny/pseuds/PrincessDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One Hour Challenge' #1 and 657 Combined:  Response Fanfic.  Eleven years ago, Mamoru's Father married Usagi's Mother. It's now almost Usagi's sixteenth birthday and she has to juggle her secret life as Sailor Moon, on top of school and a job at Motoki's shop. Her life is turned even more upside down when she begins to suspect the masked hero she is falling in love with is actually her awful Step-Brother! </p>
<p>
  <b>Written in 2009.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second most popular Sailor Moon fanfic to date (After Spin The Bottle)! I have over 1,000 reviews for this on fanfiction.net.
> 
> One Hour Challenges: #1 - Scene - "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?"  
> #657 - Sentence - "May I serve you? And I mean that in a totally platonic way!"
> 
> You can find all of my writing up at my own personal site Destiny's Gateway. We have over 4,000 of the most romantic and smutty Fanfiction that you could ever want, for just about every fandom and couple you can think of: <http://www.destinysgateway>
> 
> I also have a Facebook group call Destiny's Gateway, with over 470 members. We post Fanfiction, discuss fandoms, and have a great time. Everyone is very friendly. I would love to see some of you there: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/>
> 
> Old Author Notes: Hi everyone! Before anyone asks, yes more of 'Sending Over The Edge' is coming, probably in a few days. Sorry, it has to be edited first! I had a sudden urge at 4 AM to write this Fanfic after watching Marmalade Boy the Anime.
> 
> This is my Weekly Challenge Response for the 'One Hour Challenges' Mailing List! I've tried to write a Fanfic before where Usagi and Mamoru were step-siblings, but it wasn't well received. But umm, this idea grabbed a hold of me and wouldn't let go, so despite the bad feedback I might get, I'm writing this plot! So there! My idea was to have the two in a world where everything is exactly the same as it is in the Anime, but that their parents married when they were kids. They were brought up together and still have that acute dislike between them, but it's from long familiarity. Oh, and before anyone asks, it's perfectly okay to have a relationship with a step-brother, since they are not technically related. I don't want to hear any negative comments on this, okay? LOL.

**Eleven Years Ago**

The roses were so pretty and red! Usagi was sure her new daddy would love them. They smelled so good too. She giggled and covered her mouth guiltily, looking around to see if her mommy had noticed.

Ikuko smiled at her daughter gently and hugged her to her leg. She had such a lovely daughter, so pretty with her golden curls and big blue eyes. She just knew that Kenji and his son, Mamoru, would love her also. "Here they come, Usagi. Get ready." The blue-haired woman said softly, seeing a car pull into the driveway of their house. A tall brown-haired man exited the car and went around to open the passenger door.

A small boy with hair as dark as a raven's wing slid out of the seat to the ground and looked around curiously. He was dressed cutely in a little tuxedo with a sky-blue bow-tie and the expression on his face was of wonder, almost as if he couldn't believe he was really there.

Ikuko sighed in regret, hoping that Mamoru would accept her in place of his poor departed Mother. Kenji had explained that the child had missed his Mother terribly when she died two years ago. It had been a hard decision to remarry, but a good one. The two adults were very happy together and they hoped that their children would be also.

Usagi's Father had died not long after she was born, so she had never known a strong male in the house-hold.

Kenji and Mamoru locked up the car and approached the front door just as Ikuko opened it.

Usagi clung to her skirts and glanced upwards shyly. "Are you going to be my daddy?" She whispered, clutching the roses to her like a life-line.

The man smiled and knelt down, placing a gentle hand on the little girl's head. "That's right, sweetie. I'll be your daddy from now on."

"Good!" The golden-haired angel said in delight. She thrust the roses out at him. "These are for you-" She broke off when she saw Mamoru peering around Kenji's legs. She quickly pulled one of the roses out before giving the bunch to her new daddy.

Kenji smiled and said thank you, then the two adults backed off a little two see what would happen. The children had never met before.

"And you're going to be my Brother?" Usagi asked after a long moment of looking at him. Mamoru looked sad! But he had nice black hair and his eyes were almost the same colour as hers.

"That's right." Mamoru smiled shyly at her, twisting his hands nervously.

The little girl smiled back, then reached out and took one of his warm hands. "Are you lonely too, Mamoru?" She whispered, as if the adults weren't listening in.

He nodded and tightened his hold on her little hand. She was younger than him, so he had to protect her.

Usagi handed him the rose she had taken from the bunch. "This is for you. You'll never be lonely because I'll be your friend from now on."

Mamoru took the rose and held it to his nose, inhaling the wonderful scent. Somehow, the scent had always seemed very familiar to him. "And I'll always protect you!" He said importantly, chest puffing out.

Ikuko and Kenji were delighted at how well their children were getting along.

What a pity it wasn't to last...

  


* * *

The alarm went off with a loud beeping noise, disturbing the quiet in the room. A slender hand shot out from under the covers and slammed down onto the alarm clock, switching it off.

"Usagi! The alarm means that you get out of bed, not that you turn it off and go back to sleep!" An exasperated Luna scolded, red eyes annoyed. She watched with disbelief as her charge burrowed back under the covers and muttered something unintelligible.

Usagi tried to drift back into her dream-world, but her guardian's scolding was nagging at her constantly. Didn't Luna ever take a break?! Annoyance seeping into her consciousness, a lid cracked open and the blonde stared balefully at the bright room. "I need my beauty sleep, Luna! That Youma last night really took all my energy."

"Youma attack often enough that you should be used to it!" The cat snapped back, padding over the quilt until she could view her charge's sleep-flushed face. Really, hadn't some big mistake been made? How could this lazy girl possibly be the Leader of the Sailor Senshi?

The small blonde groaned and closed her eyes again; mind desperately trying to hold onto the wonderful dream she had been having. Something about Tuxedo Kamen and a chocolate parfait... Maybe she could take a sick day? Things seemed so terribly busy lately, with school, Senshi duty and her new job at the Arcade. It was really great to be working with her crush, Motoki. A smile curved her lips.

Luna stared as her charge smiled dreamily, and she covered her face with one paw. "Oh Usagi! Day-dreaming again? Who is it this time? Tuxedo Kamen? The boy at school?"

"Hey!" The blonde yelped, bolting upright and sending her cat flying to the end of the bed. "I'm not that fickle, Luna. I really only like Motoki and Tuxedo Kamen." She retorted indignantly.

"Which is why you'll never get a date, Odango Atama." A voice mocked. "Motoki isn't interested and Tuxedo Kamen doesn't even know you exist."

That was unkind! Usagi stiffened, and then turned her head to glare at the tall man standing in her open doorway. Just how long had the jerk been standing there anyway? She bit her lip to hold back her habitual scream in his direction and looked at him carefully. If Mamoru had heard Luna, they were in big trouble!

Luna was also thinking the same thing, her fur standing on edge.

Mamoru smiled slightly as his Step-Sister gazed at him in uncertainty, her long hair loose about her and sticking up in places. Her face was flushed and her pink bunny pyjama's were falling off of one shoulder. For a moment, his blue gaze was riveted on that bare shoulder, and then he blinked and looked away.

"What, no come-back? I'm disappointed." He said softly, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

Usagi blinked at him sleepily, then glared as his words hit home. "I'll give you a come-back, you jerk! In the form of a fist!" She growled, sliding out from under the covers and standing. Obviously Mamoru hadn't heard the cat speaking. He didn't look stunned, he looked arrogant as usual! He was wearing a black turtle-neck top that hugged his muscled chest and a pair of black slacks.

He looked good today...no wait, he didn't!

Her glare intensifying, Usagi stalked across the carpet towards him, eyes flashing. "And what are you doing in my room yet again? I told you to keep out."

"Aww, you used to invite me in here all the time when we were kids." Mamoru actually managed to look disappointed. But then that look melted into a wicked one. "You look like something the cat dragged in, little Sister." He drawled, eyes raking over her.

"Then get out so I can change!" She yelled, reaching him and shoving at his chest. Usagi faltered for a moment when she felt the warmth of his skin through the material of his top. She bit her lip, trying to repress the brief feeling of unease. Occasionally when she looked at her Step-Brother, or touched him, she felt really strange. It wasn't something she could readily define, but she didn't like it.

Mamoru bit back a groan as he felt her small hands on his chest. Why was it lately that he was terribly aware of his blonde Step-Sister as a girl? Every time they touched, he felt uneasy. It never used to be that way when they were younger, but over the last few years something had changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the dark-haired upperclassman tried his very best _not_ to think on it too hard.

Her Step-Brother grabbed her hands and took them from his chest, holding them away in a tight hold. For a second, his deep blue eyes glittered strangely, but then he was letting her go and stepping back.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry." He said quietly, leaning in close to look into her eyes. When she swallowed hard and took a step backward, he smiled smugly. Odango Atama might talk big, but she was not really any good at confrontations. She did, however, have an impressive set of lungs, which she quite freely used on him when angered.

"I'm up with the alarm, so I won't be late today, jerk." She said haughtily, tossing her head. Who said that her Brother could just waltz into her room whenever he wanted and taunt her? It was all so annoying, but he had been doing it for years now. One day she was going to give him the shock of his life by going onto _his_ room...if she could ever wake up early, that is.

"Hmm, want to bet on that?" Mamoru reached out and flicked her forehead with his finger, grinning when she winced. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "You have fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed and eat."

"What?" Usagi shrieked, holding a hand to her forehead where he had flicked her. Mamoru had same damned annoying habits! She would have to make sure to kick him sometime today in retaliation. The blonde raced back to her bedside and stared in disbelief at the clock. Sure enough, she only had fifteen minutes. But how had that happened? She set her clock right every night... "Mamoru!" She shouted, rounding on her smirking Step-Brother. "Did you change my clock again?!"

"Would I do that?" He chuckled and turned to leave. "You now have twelve minutes!" The handsome man called over his shoulder as he slammed the door behind him.

"Damn it, damn it!" Usagi raced about her room trying to get ready, then she dragged the door open and dashed down the hallway with her arms full of underwear, jeans and a pretty pink blouse. She almost collided with Mamoru, who was talking with their Father.

The jerk was also casually blocking the doorway to the bathroom!

Mamoru hid a satisfied smile as the blonde tried to get around him and their Father without calling too much attention to the fact that she wasn't even ready for school. Their Dad was rather strict in that sense. The upperclassman inched slightly to the left as she tried to get past him. He was terribly tempted to make her drop her clothes and get hideously embarrassed because they would see her underwear. However, they had both learned over time not to try their games in front of their parents.

"Mamoru!" Usagi hissed under her breath, stomping on his toes to get him to move. The jerk kept getting in her way so she couldn't get a shower.

To his credit, Mamoru acted as if he hadn't felt a thing, and continued talking to their Father. As Usagi tried to get around him on the right, he moved surreptitiously that way.

"Hi Dad!" The blonde said cheerfully as she shoved her Step-Brother out of the way and went into the bathroom. As she passed, she felt a hand grasp her upper arm and lips touch her ear.

"Not pulling any punches today, dear Sister? Do we have a battle?" He said, leaning close, lips brushing her ear. They both shivered at the contact and with a frown he pulled back slightly.

"A battle?" Usagi demanded, eyebrows coming together. She looked into the blue eyes so close to her own and nodded. "You're on." She yanked her arm away.

"What are you two talking about? Usagi, have you seen the time?" Kenji scolded, looking at his watch. "Move it young lady."

"Gotta change, Mamoru you wait for me!" She called out, shutting the door on her Step-Brother's knowing expression.

"I'm not going to be late today, Usagi, so if you're not ready in five minutes, you're on your own." Mamoru called back, laughing in amusement.

"A battle...this should be interesting." She muttered under her breath, feeling somewhat excited over the prospect. Since they were young and started to not get along as well as they had, the two of them had been battling secretly. Since they had always gone to the same school, despite the two year age difference, the siblings had been fighting in almost everything. Grades, friends, work... When one of them announced a battle, it was no-holds bared! Basically, it was an attack and it could be in the form of anything. They did their best to win the fight by any means at hand.

As she got a shower and dressed, Usagi remembered some of their battles. There was that time she had told his girlfriend that he had lice, oh and that time Mamoru had cut off some of her hair in her sleep, and the times they got each other in trouble with teachers. Of course, they tried not to so anything _too_ drastic. That time they had dared each other to shop-lift had been hair-raising, or their biking competition that had ended in bloody elbows and knees.

The blonde girl straightened her left hair-bun and eyed herself critically. It had been more like ten minutes, so Mamoru had probably left already. She went to her room to collect her school gear, then she grabbed a piece of toast, kissed her parents goodbye and ran hell-bent for leather towards school.

Yep, that jerk had left without her! Which meant that he had the upper-hand. "Where is he, I know he's here somewhere." Usagi looked left and right as she ran, eyed searching for the familiar form in the crowds. But to her surprise, her Step-Brother didn't pop out of somewhere. Maybe the game hadn't started yet?

The Senshi of the Moon reached the school gates a few minutes late and to her horror, she saw the gate closing! If she got stuck outside, she wouldn't be able to get in _and_ she would get detention.

"You're too late, Odango!" Mamoru called out from the school-yard as he sauntered towards her. He had his hands in the pockets of his slacks, a pair of dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. He grinned at her as the gate slid shut between them. He had won the first round.

Damn it, he looked coolly elegant and Usagi suddenly felt very gauche in her jeans. "Did you inform the teacher?!" She demanded, skidding to a halt on the other side of the gate and glaring at him murderously.

"Moi?" Her dark-haired Step-Brother said innocently. He gripped the bars and leant in close to smile at her mockingly. "I just reminded the attendant that it was a few minutes past and he hadn't closed up the school so bad people couldn't get in."

" _You're_ one of those bad people!" She snapped, gripping the bars below his hands and leaning in also. "I'm going to get you for this, Brother."

"You can _try_ dear Sister, but I think you'll find you don't have a chance against me." He whispered, eyes devilish. An impulse grabbed him and he moved in even closer, and then lightly kissed her nose. For a moment they both stilled, then he was turning and walking away with a jaunty whistle.

Usagi stared for a few moments after he left, then he hand went up to her nose. Had he just kissed there? Why on earth had he done that? "Oh...Oh damn, he was distracting me!" She groaned in disbelief, looking around the empty school yard. Her teacher was going to have her head.

"I have to get in, or they'll call Dad." The girl said softly, glancing about in a hunted manner. She quickly threw her bag over the fence, then crouched. Usagi looked around once more to make sure she was alone, then she nimbly leapt over the fence and landed on the other side quite easily. But then her ankle gave out and she went tumbling.

"Ouch?" Well, she had hurt her leg, but at least her Senshi powers had come in handy!

If she had looked up just then, she would have seen the stunned face of her Step-Brother as he stared at her from the shadows of the front entrance.

**To Be Continued...**

****


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My Websites: Please come visit!**
> 
> [ http://www.destinysgateway.com/](http://www.destinysgateway.com/) (Romantic Fanfiction for Couples)  
> <http://imrightbehindyou.com/> (Brand new site for scary true and fictional stories.
> 
>  **Comments 12 August, 2015:** Due to personal reasons, I stopped writing for two years, but I am now doing so again!
> 
> **Original Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm having fun writing this one.

Usagi had jumped over the fence. 

Mamoru closed his gaping mouth and shrank further into the shadows of a column as his step-sister ran by and into the school.  The fact that he was now late didn't even sink in.  His little, air-headed, klutz, of a sister had  _jumped_  over the  _fence_.  A fence that was taller than his six feet two inches by a couple of feet.

"I don't believe it.  I just don't.  There's no way a person could make that jump,"  He said weakly, finally turning to walk into the school.  The dark-haired man made his way down the hallway towards his classroom, feeling a headache coming on.  It wasn't that he hadn't seen his sibling do some very unusual things over the last few months, but this took the cake.

For example, Usagi got a little black cat and she seemed to spend a lot of time talking to that cat-as if it could speak back.  If that wasn't a sign of madness, Mamoru didn't know what was!

The upperclassman stopped outside his classroom and peered inside.  Everyone was busy writing down whatever the teacher was reading from a book.    "Damn it, now I'm late too."  He muttered irritably.   However, getting back his bratty step-sister had been number one priority.

As Mamoru opened the door and went to make his excuses, he wondered what Usagi would do to get back at him.

* * *

"Oh, it's going to be a  _good_  gotcha, you jerk!"   The blonde girl muttered under her breath, peeved that she now had detention.   Who gave detention out at school at her age? 

Ms Haruna! 

Usagi glared at the red-haired teacher, wondering if she could get some revenge in that quarter also.  It was like she was cursed or something.    Ms Haruna had transferred to Usagi's school along with the rest of the grade.    The Senshi had thought that they would be free of the overbearing teacher they had Juuban Elementary, but no, she had decided that she wanted to teach a higher grade and just  _happened_  to get Usagi's class!

"Usagi!  Pay attention,"  Ami said under her breath, leaning across the isle to nudge her friend in the side.  When Usagi looked at her sulkily, the blue-haired girl rolled her eyes.  What had Mamoru done this time?  It was always Mamoru if something was wrong.  The blonde's step-brother absolutely delighted in taunting Usagi in and out of school.  Home-life apparently was sometimes a nightmare!

"Right, right."  Usagi quickly copied down the math formula the teacher was explaining.  Now, what to do to get back at Mamoru?    The possibilities were endless, but she wanted to throw him off.  She would do something pretty mild in retaliation, then get him later.  An evil smile spread over her lips.

"Oh, I don't like the look of that..." Makoto said uneasily, spying the look on her friend's face.  Usagi was up to something and that was never a good thing.

Rei scowled and leant forward over her desk to smack Usagi over the back of the head with her pen.  "What are you planning to do to my Mamoru?"  She demanded, crossing her arms.

The blonde Leader of the Senshi whirled around and scowled back.    "None of your business, pyro.  It's between my step-brother and me."

"Honestly, Odango Atama, will you ever grow up?"    The Priestess tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"Why did you come to our school again?"  Usagi asked sourly, turning back towards the front of the classroom.  Ms Haruna gave her a warning look and she sighed deeply.  It was sort of nice to have all her friends going to the same school, but Rei was sometimes a real pain in the butt.  She had a major crush on Mamoru, and gave Usagi hell over it.

Rei quickly scribbled a note and passed it over Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi took it and read it quietly.  "You know why I'm here, you ditz.  It's better to have all of us together in case of  _you know what_."   The blonde shrugged and nodded.  Okay, so Rei had a valid point.    She had switched from her all-girl's school to be with the rest of the Senshi in case of a youma attack.  It was convenient, but a pain in the butt!  She and Rei were best friends, but her friend was terribly conceited and her adoration for Usagi's step-brother was frankly revolting.

Not that Mamoru had ever shown an interest in Rei, thank god.   It was have been disgusting to see the two holding hands and making kissy-face in school and out!  For some reason, Usagi had always felt very uneasy about their 'could be' relationship.  The thought of her step-brother and her best friend together made her stomach roll in protest.

The Senshi of the Moon had never looked at those emotions closely, as it disturbed her to think that she objected their union in some manner...

* * *

"I'm beat,"  Makoto groaned, sitting down beside the other girls on the grass under a tree near the courts.  She placed her lunch on the ground and put her face into her hands.  "If the Dark Kingdom doesn't lay off, I'm going to have a nervous break-down."

"I'm right there with you,"  Usagi said, massaging the sore muscles around her neck.  "But maybe that's what they're trying to do to us.  There have been so many attacks along with them trying to get the Rainbow Crystals."

Ami and Rei stared at her.  "Are you actually having an intelligent thought?"  The raven-haired girl said affectionately.  She went back to nibbling on her sandwich.

"Don't be mean!"  Usagi retorted, smiling at her best friend.  Okay, so Rei was a little full of herself and her looks, but she was a really sweet person underneath that arrogant exterior.

It was scary how alike Rei and Mamoru were sometimes. 

The blonde scowled at that thought and bit rather viciously into her hotdog.  "You know, there has to be an easier way than this,"  She said with her mouth full.  "Isn't there some way to detect where those guys are coming from, rather than waiting for them to attack?"

"I have been looking into it, Usagi,"  Ami admitted, fingers itching to pull out her Mercury Computer.  However she couldn't do this in school where someone could see.

People began to pour into the courts and the girls looked over in interest.

"Oooh, looks like Mamoru's class!"  Rei squealed in excitement, turning to get a better look.

"Great."  Usagi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  She watched as her step-brother appeared in the crowd, surrounded by friends and laughing about something.  For a few seconds, she watched him silently.    Mamoru used to be so shy, but then one day he had suddenly opened and now he was really popular.  She sometimes missed the times they spent together...

"What do you see in that jerk?"  The blonde girl demanded, turning to Rei.

"Are you kidding?"  Makoto said, chuckling.    "We could eat him up."

"Those deep blue eyes, that dark hair, his muscled chest and tight butt-"  The dark-haired Senshi of Mars began to tick off the points on her fingers.

"Eeew!"  Usagi said, making a grossed-out face.    "You don't tell a girl that her brother has a tight butt, Rei!"

"Why not?  He does."  Makoto smirked at her blonde friend.

"You're grossing me out!"  Usagi muttered under her breath.  This was not a visual she wanted.  She lifted her eyes towards the court and spotted Mamoru dribbling the ball across the court, every movement controlled and graceful. 

For a moment her eyes dropped to his backside when he went to throw to the ball into the hoop.  It was nice backside actually.

"No, no!"  She shrieked almost as soon as that thought was out of her head.  She shot an accusing look at her Senshi.    "You stop that!"

"You're too easy to rile, Usagi,"  Ami said, smiling.

Usagi looked back at Mamoru cautiously and saw that he was lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face.  An expanse of toned chest and stomach was revealed and four jaws dropped simultaneously.

They weren't the  _only_  ones around staring either!   Every girl in sight had their eyes glued to the impressive mucles of Mamoru's abs, and even some guys were drooling.

"Holy shit, Usagi, you never told us your bro had such a hot body!"  Makoto breathed, fanning her face.

Rei smiled in a silly way and gazed at her crush dreamily.    "What a guy."

Ami shot the blonde's step-brother a quick look, then went back to her book.

Usagi stared, then looked away, then felt her eyes drawn back like a magnet.  Mamoru looked her way at that moment and their eyes met.  Gazes locked for a long moment in which the blonde held her breath-and then Mamoru was grinning at her wickedly.  Flushing, she glared back, not sure _why_  she was so embarrassed.   Maybe because she had been caught staring at his bared chest?   Was she insane?!

"Right,"  The Senshi of the Moon growled, eyes narrowing.  That did it!  How dare he grin at her in that manner, all smug and superior?  She looked around, trying to spot a weapon.  Stuff the waiting for an opportunity to get him back, anything would do.

As if by divine intervention, the basketball spun out of the court right towards where she and the girls were sitting.

"I have it!"  Makoto said, diving for it.

"No, I do!"  Rei said just as quickly, seeing that Mamoru had come over to the edge of the court and was waiting for someone to throw it back.

"Throw it here, Makoto!"  Mamoru called out, holding his hands up to catch it.

"No bloody way.  It's mine!"  Usagi muttered darkly, moving so fast she knew she had drawn on her Senshi powers.  She caught the ball and scooped it up just as Rei and Makoto dived for it.  "Sorry guys, but he's mine."  she told them smoothly.

"Excuse me?"  The raven-haired girl said incredulously, eyes widening.

The blonde Senshi cursed under her breath at the double meaning of her words, and she found herself flushing again.  "I  _meant_  that I'll be the one to get the ball back to that jerk."  She glared at her friend.

"Right here, Odango Atama,"  Mamoru called out, clapping his hands together once and then readying for her ball.  From the narrowed look in his eyes, he was expecting some sort of revenge.

"Don't call me that!"  Usagi said through gritted teeth.  She flipped the ball up, intending to hit it as hard as she could.  But then she changed her mind and balanced the ball on one finger, spinning it around deftly.

Mamoru gaped at her in surprise, not believing what he was seeing.  Only the most skilled players could do that move and this coming from his klutz of a sister?  Had the world frozen over?!

"Right back  _at you_!"  Usagi yelled, taking the ball in close to her chest like a frisbe, then letting it fly out towards her step-brother.

"Usagi, did you just use your Sailor Moon move?!"    The Priestess demanded, coming up swiftly beside her friend.

Mamoru was so surprised that the ball, which was moving at an astonishing rate, almost slipped right through his waiting hands.  He blocked at the last moment, his Tuxedo Kamen powers coming into play.  Instead of smashing him full in the face, it only clipped his chin.  The upperclassman scowled as he rubbed his skin where he knew a bruise would soon be forming.   "Ouch.  God damn it, are you trying to  _kill_  me?"  He roared at his sister, tempted to go over there an tan her backside so she wouldn't sit down for a week.

Unfortunately, that was just something a brother didn't do.    And besides, the imagery was rather disturbing.  As well as the knowledge that for a split second, he could picture her bent over his knees, his hand coming down hard on her backside.  Mamoru groaned in disbelief.  He need serious psychiatric help!

"Yes!"  Usagi shouted back in answer feeling quite depressed that her move had failed.  Well, it had clipped his chin and he would bruise.  "So there!"  She muttered under her breath.  The blonde    felt a brief surge of unhappiness that she had hurt Mamoru, before squelching it firmly down.  She felt really flustered somehow and she didn't like the feeling.

"Usagi!"  Rei slammed her hand over the back of the blonde's head.  "How could you do that to your brother?"

The Senshi of the Moon met her step-brother's eyes and they glared at each other.

"One-one jerk!"  She called out, turning her back on Mamoru as he got to his feet.

"My turn next, brat!"  The dark haired man called back, eyes darkening.  Usagi had gone a little too far this time, but he would get his revenge.  They were at a tie right now, but the day was still young.

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.
> 
> Comments: The next Chapter will be out in two days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Notes: Sorry guys, I know that I said two days, but I've been in a lot of pain and couldn't post. :( I also have all of my Usagi/Mamoru Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/ 
> 
> Thank you so much for your reviews! I read and loved them all. :) They mean a lot to me.
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/

"Here you go, Mamoru,"  Hikaru handed over the paper-bag, a sympathetic smile on her face.  "I know how Usagi feels being caught out like this.  I wish my brother was as caring."

"I do my best,"  The dark-haired man replied with a straight face.  Inside he was feeling extremely gleeful.  This had been so damned _easy_ it almost wasn't going to be fun.  Almost.

"Okay, I'm off!"  The blonde girl nodded at him and then turned and walked away.

Mamoru stood at the top of the stairs for a few more minutes, then he turned and began to descend, whistling cheerfully.  It was perfect.    Humiliation would do very nicely for his dear sister.  He touched the small black bruise on his chin and his blue eyes narrowed.  Class had been given a miss for this last revenge, but it was the last one for the day, so he could make something up.

Poor Usagi was sitting in her final class for the day, all unsuspecting.  Mamoru chuckled wickedly, a grin curving his lips.  He held the small paper bag to his chest, glancing down occasionally to make sure that it had not opened and was not displaying the contents.  "Usagi, you picked the wrong day to mess with me,"  He whispered.  "But then-I was the one to announce a battle-"  The upperclassman paused thoughtfully.  "Hmm, but you fully deserve this one little sister."

He walked along the ground floor to where he knew his sister's afternoon class was.  Mamoru peered in through the window on the door and saw her sitting a couple of rows back.  Her teacher was also female, which was a bonus for his revenge.  Perfect.

The superhero casually opened the door and sauntered inside.    Everyone fell silent, all eyes on him.

"Can I help you?"  The teacher asked him politely.

Mamoru turned slightly to look at his sister, who was eyeing him in disbelief.  It wasn't often that they interrupted each other's learning, and especially not for a battle.  "You _should_ be nervous, Odango."   He murmured under his breath.  He then looked at the teacher, who had moved closer at his urging.  "This is for my sister,"  He explained in a low voice.   "She er-had a little accident earlier and asked me to pick these up."   Mamoru opened the bag and showed her the contents.

The teacher nodded, looking faintly embarrassed.  Then she patted his shoulder.  "What a nice young man you are.  I'll give them to her after class."

"I really don't think she can wait.  The stains on the uniform and all, you know?"  The handsome man said with all the regret he could inject into his tones.  "I'll just pass them to her quietly."

"Alright then,"  The woman nodded and went back to the board.  "Now class, please write this down as I explain."

Mamoru turned quickly on his heel to face Usagi's direction and began to make his way slowly down the isles to her seat.  He let her see the amusement in his eyes and the evil quirk of his brows.  She squirmed in her seat, looking left, then right at her friends as if asking them for help.

"Ah, my dear little sister,"  He said grandly, sitting on the side of her desk.  She moved back hurriedly and he grinned.

"What are you up to?  I'm in class!"  Usagi hissed at him, unamused.  He was up to something and she had a really good idea that this was his retaliation for the ball incident at lunch.  Her brother had a perfectly devilish look in his eyes and his smile made her want to run.

"Hi Mamoru,"  Rei said from the seat next to Usagi.  She waved her hand and smiled at him.

"Hello Rei, have you bee well?"  He asked cheerfully, deep blue eyes on her face for a moment.

"What is that you're holding?"  Makoto asked curiously, leaning around his back to peer at the package in his arms.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked.  It's a present for Usagi."  Mamoru said casually.  He leaned down until he was nose to nose with his step-sister, then he thrust the paper bag into her nerveless hands.    "Just like you asked."  He said loudly, sitting back up.

"Excuse me?  I didn't ask for anything."    Usagi said warily, opening the bag and peering inside.  When she saw the contents, her mouth fell open in disbelief and her face went red.    "Mamoru!"  She choked out, looking up at him.

"Are they not the right size?  I have to admit to having no knowledge in this sort of thing,"  Her step-brother went on, holding his hands up helplessly.  The look he threw her was pure wickedness. 

Which was the only warning she got.

"You girls can help Usagi out right?  She has her periods right now, so is a little crabby.  I wasn't sure which brand to get her when she asked-"  Mamoru said, voice carrying.

Rei, Ami and Makoto gaped at him and the rest of the class was deathly silent.

Usagi gasped, then her hands came up in fists.  She looked like she was about to cry, but then anger clouded her eyes.  "Mam-o-ru!"    She growled at him, leaping to her feet.  "You are _so dead_!"    She finished on a scream, throwing herself at him.

Mamoru had stood in surprise before her rage, and only had time to fling his arms out before the wildcat launched herself onto his chest, fists-flying.    "Now, Usagi, sis calm down."  He said soothingly, grabbing both wrists and holding her immobile.  He winced as one of her shoes connected with his shin.

"Chiba Usagi, just what do you think you're doing?!"    The teacher cried out, rushing down the isle to Mamoru's rescue.

"You jerk!  You bastard!  You are so dead!"    The Senshi of the Moon screeched into her step-brother's ear, managing to head-butt his sore chin.

"That's enough!"  The teacher yelled, pulling her away from the dark-haired man.

Mamoru got his breath back and then began to inch away, a little stunned by her reaction.  Usagi and anger went explosively together and he had rarely been on the receiving end of her raw feelings this way.  Irritation and name-calling had been expected, but not that!  "I'm sorry, I think I'll leave now,"    Not one to lose an opportunity like this, he looked at the guys in the room.    "Never mess with them this time of the month."

" _Mamoru_!"  Usagi howled at him in humiliation, putting her face into her hands.  Her shoulders shook and then she was rushing past them all and out of the classroom.

Ami looked at Mamoru accusingly.  "You handled that very badly."

Makoto sighed and got up, ready to find her friend.    "Mamoru, you're a real jerk sometimes."

"She shouldn't have attacked him.  He was only trying to help her when she had her monthlies."  Rei murmured, looking annoyed.

Mamoru felt like a real bastard at that moment.  He hadn't meant to make her _cry_.  Never that! 

Seconds after Usagi had bolted, he was running after her.    He got into the corridor in time to see her long streamers of blonde hair flowing up the staircase to the next floor.  "Usagi!"  Mamoru called out desperately.  He had never hurt her like this before and it actually surprised him that something like that had managed to hurt his brave sister. Was there some other problem that had been bothering her and this had been the final straw?  She had seemed okay earlier...

The dark-haired man trailed his step-sister up the last flight of narrow stairs that led to the roof.  They went up there occasionally to get some quiet, as there was a safety fence around the whole upper level and the roof was pretty wide.  The door was swinging shut as he reached it and he shoved it open again.    Usagi was in the far right corner, sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Usagi lifted her puffy face from her hands when she sensed his presence.  She glared at him heatedly.  "Get _lost_ jerk.   Haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

"Sis..."  Mamoru began, approaching her and sitting next to her with his back against the wall.  "Is something bothering you?"  He asked tentatively.

"Yes!"  She spat, rubbing at her wet eyes and fighting a temptation to hit him.  "My brother just utterly humiliated me in front of my whole class by giving me tampons and saying I have my periods."

Her dark-haired brother winced, then shrugged.  "It's never bothered you before when I did something embarrassing.  You've done them to me, remember?  Telling Sally that I had lice?"

"That's very different and you know it, Mamoru,"    She growled, crossing her arms.  Her tears were drying up, so that was a plus.   However, she was still really pissed at him!  She sat down on the ground properly and turned to face him, their knees brushing.  Before she said anything else, she made sure to punch him hard in the ribs.

Mamoru groaned and clapped a hand to his side, rolling his eyes at her incredulously.  "It didn't warrant a slug in the side, Odango."    He accused her, but his voice didn't contain much heat.  If hitting him made her feel better and stopped her crying, then he could live with it.  He would never tell her that, of course.  "You brat."

"You jerk,"  She retorted, sticking her nose in the air.

There was a long silence, which changed from annoyance to a peaceful calm.  Mamoru had always been able to give Usagi a strange serenity when they sat together, doing nothing.

"Never do that again,"  Usagi said finally, brushing the last of the moisture from her lashes.

"Here,"  Mamoru pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and turned to wipe her cheeks gently.  Usagi let him do it without a word and his eyes flickered up to try and see what she was thinking.  But as soon as their eyes met, hers were skittering away.  He slowly withdrew his hand, wondering why the air was suddenly charged.  "Right, never again.  I'll think of something else."  He nodded.

He was always in her personal space!  Usagi gnawed on her bottom lip with her teeth and steadfastly avoided his gave when his face had been so close to hers.  Lately he disturbed her with his presence. Things he did or said or when he was close to her...  Damn it, what was wrong with her?

"I need to get back to class,"  The Senshi of the Moon stood abruptly, not looking at her brother.

Mamoru reached out swiftly and grasped wrist, his long fingers encircling it easily.  "Don't be in such a bad mood, Odango,"  he said mockingly, getting to his feet and looking down at her.

Usagi scowled and pulled her arm free.  "If I'm in a bad mood, it's your fault."  She smiled slyly, determined to throw off her gloomy thoughts.  "And besides, the day isn't over, so it's _your_ turn next."

"Oh damn,"  The dark-haired man groaned at her, running his hand through his hair in a distracted manner.  "Nothing too outlandish, okay sister?"

"That's my choice."  She said haughtily, sweeping ahead of him with the bearing of a princess. 

She never saw the grin aimed at her back as she descended the stairs back into the building.

"Life is never boring with her around,"  Mamoru chuckled, following after.

Later that night Usagi was still planning on her revenge.    Her brother had really pulled a fast-one on her that afternoon and she had to admit to herself that she had over-reacted.  That humiliation had been the final straw in a very upsetting few weeks of Dark Kingdom attacks.  She was barely sleeping and school was hard, not to mention her weekends working at Motoki's.  This school was a lot harder than her old one also.  No, that jerk of a step-brother had just pulled the wrong prank at the wrong time.

It had been sort of sweet of him to follow her to see if she was alright...He might not have said it exactly, but Usagi could tell when he was concerned about her.

"Still, sweet and fuzzy aside, I owe him for that one and I intend it to be the final battle of the day.  Which leaves _me_ as the winner,"   Having said that, the blonde girl reached into her desk draw and pulled out her secret weapon.  Coloured hair mousse!  She was going to poor it into his shampoo and it would leave him looking blonde for several washes.

Usagi snickered behind her hand.

"What are you up to this time?  I know for a fact that you're a natural blonde, Usagi, so I can only assume that is meant for one of your brothers?"  Luna asked dryly from the floor at Usagi's feet.

The blonde Senshi looked down guiltily.  "When did you get here, Luna?"  She asked suspiciously, wondering how much the cat had heard.

"Long enough to know you mean mischief, young lady!"    The cat retorted.

Usagi grinned and got to her feet.  "A pity you're too slow Luna!"  She said with a giggle.  The blonde rushed to the door before her guardian could move and slammed the door behind her.

After making sure that Mamoru, Shingo and their parents were downstairs, the petite girl snuck into the bathroom and added in the dye to Mamoru's shampoo.  Now all she had to do was wait!

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can.
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also. However, flames will be laughed at.
> 
> I also have all of my Usagi/Mamoru Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/

**Author's Note:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.
> 
> I'll have the next Chapter out in two days. :)


End file.
